1. Applicable Field
The field of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for communicating with businesses, organizations or other entities.
2. Related Art
People may seek to personally communicate with businesses, organizations or other entities for various reasons. A person may wish, for example, to provide feedback, address customer service issues, make reservations, inquire about products or services, or find information not available through other methods. There are many communication options available, for example, calling or sending an email to a local business, calling or sending an email to a corporate office or initiating a web-chat on the entity's website.
Typically, the person performs a search using a search engine in an attempt to initiate communication with the entity. The person usually searches for an implicit or explicit communication token, such as a phone number, an email address, or a Web contact form, that can be used to initiate communication with the entity. These tokens for any type of entity can be found on the entity's Web page (typically by following a “Contact” link). These tokens can also be found on place pages (specific type of Web page that describes a specific addressable geographic location), or using various service websites (review websites) or applications.